Certain embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of skin protection from harmful ultraviolet rays of the sun. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to the use of a sun mask towel for protecting a user's skin from overexposure to the sun by blocking or reflecting the sun's ultraviolet rays.
Although the public is generally aware of the existence of ultraviolet (UV) rays, many people do not understand what UV rays are and what serious adverse health effects UV rays may cause. UV rays are simply light waves that are invisible but carry more energy than visible light. There are three types of UV rays—UVA, UVB, and UVC. Over-exposure to solar ultraviolet radiation can cause sunburn, skin damage, premature aging of the skin, and an increased risk of developing skin cancer. In an attempt to protect people from harmful UV rays, many lotions, hats, headbands, masks, helmets, and other devices have been designed to aid in shielding harmful UV rays.
However, the prior art intended to protect a user's skin from harmful UV rays commonly leaves a lotion residue on the user's skin (e.g. sun tan lotion); does not allow a user to see, breathe, or speak easily (e.g. some of the available masks or helmets); only partially covers the skin a user wishes to protect (e.g. hats, visors, and headbands); or is bulky, cumbersome, difficult to use, or difficult to carry (e.g. some of the available masks or helmets). There is a need in the art for an easy to use, easy to carry form of sun protection which blocks harmful UV rays to the entire area of skin a user wishes to protect, while allowing a user to see, talk, and breathe easily.